Survivor: Agrihan
by arabghst358
Summary: Although this is in That's So Raven, it's actually an Endurance: Survivor spinoff. I picked That's So Raven, because that and Endurance are both on Discovery Kids. I hope you like it. More to follow.


SURVIVOR

Agrihan

?- Action

Name- Confessional

_Italics- _Explanation

Jeff: Welcome to Agrihan. In the middle of the Pacific 16 former Endurance players will journey to this lone island, and will have to last until the end to become, the sole survivor. Endurance 1 players were not invited to this game. Before I go any further, let me introduce them to you:

Endurance 2

Wayne- Grey Team 8th

Maryelle- Grey Team 8th

Scooter- Blue Team 6th

Christa- Blue Team 6th

Tyler- Orange Team 3rd

Michelle- Orange Team 3rd

Endurance Hawaii

Antonio- Blue Team 8th

Willa- Blue Team 8th

Kareem- Red Team 6th

Rachel- Red Team 6th

Monroe- Yellow Team 3rd

Endurace Tehachapi

Jon- Grey Team 8th

Julie- Grey Team 8th

Jonathan- Purple Team

Daniela- Purple Team

Erika- Red Team

Jeff: All of them are now traveling here, and should show up and minute...

Jeff: Hello to you all!

Everyone: Hey!

Jeff: You all have been selected to compete on Survivor: Agrihan. Now before you get settled in, there is going to be a huge twist

Groans

Jeff: There will be no merge. That's because you all will be starting off right here as individual players. You will all be at the same campsite the whole time.

Monroe: Oh my God!

Jeff: So, instead of making you find your campsite, I'll tell you where it is. Go down the river about a half a mile, and it'll be there on the right. I'll see you tommorrow for the Food Challenge.

Julie: Well, we better find the camp.

_As the contestants are walking down the river, they start to form into 3 seperate groups, each groups for the season of Endurance they were on._

_Endurance Tehachapi Group_

Julie: Right now, all of use have to form an alliance, because we are the youngest out here. No hard feelings for anything that happened on Endurance.

Daniela: Julie's absolutely right. We have to do this or be eliminated.

Jon: Deal everyone?

Erika: I'm in.

Jonathan- Of course!

?Erika- The Endurance Tehachapi players formed an alliance, which in my opinion will not last long. The other players will probably target us automatically to get rid of us,

_Endurance 2 Group_

Scooter: We have to target the Hawaii players because out of the Tehachapi players and them, the Hawaii ones are stronger.

Michelle: Yeah, since we're the oldest, we will be targeted. So we have to go after the people who have the best chance of eliminated us.

Wayne: I'm in.

Maryelle- This has to work.

_Endurance Hawaii Group_

Antonio: We have to make an alliance against Season 2 players.

Willa: Not me.

Monroe: If you wanna be a jerk then go suck up to the little kids.

Willa: Fine. I will.

_Willa walks over to the Tehachapi players,_

Willa: Who wants to target everyone from Hawaii, because I do.

?Jon- In the middle of our conversation Willa just waltzes in and says, let's get rid of the Hawaii players. What is she doing? I don't know if she is trying to find out if we are targeting them or if she wants to join our alliance.

Erika: I don't know.

Willa: I'm not playing.Monroe and Antonio are so annoying.

Daniela: We haven't chosen to target anyone yet.

Willa: Do you guys have an alliance?

Jon: Kinda.

Willa: Can I join please?

?Jonathan- Willa wanted to join our alliance ,and she seems like a really nice person. I guess she doesn't click with the Hawaii players.

Jonathan: I'm for it.

Julie: Sure.

Willa: Thanks a lot!

_The players arrive at camp, to find almost nothing there._

Scooter: I think that each season should have a different job. So how about the Season 2 players cook and find food, Hawaii find water, and Tehachapi find wood.

Monroe- Scooter started to take lead of the group, and so far everyone likes him. He is trying to be fair.

_After food, the players go to sleep, getting ready for tommorrow's task._

Maryelle: Tree Mail!

_Everyone is eating at the time, look up._

Maryelle: It's a little fish figure. Maybe that's what the reward is.

Monroe: I hope, this food is horrible.

_Everyone laughs, and agrees._

_As the day progresses, the players trek back to where they met Jeff the day before._

Jeff: Ok everybody, are you ready?

Group: Yeah!

Jeff: I guess you want to know what you're playing for. The winner and someone they choose to go with them will take a boat over to Japan. There, you will feast on fish and sushi, and hear stories told by an elderly Japanese woman. Then you will experiance a tea ceremony, and stay there for the night. In the morning, you will have a breakfast, and then return here. The other 14 will spend the night at camp.

Monroe: You're making me hungry!

Laughs

Jeff: Of course you have to win it, so this is what you'll have to do:

As you can see, there are 16 long horizontal pole pairs being held up by vertical ones. Hanging in between each pole is a rope with a wooden bar on it. You will have to hang on the bar, as it slowly makes its way down the course. If you fall off the bar, you will have to go all the way back to the beginning. To make it a little easier, there are 4 checkpoints in between start and finish, at equal intervals. Once you go past a check point, a mechanism will close the bar, and if you fall off, you will go back to the last checkpoint you passed. Once you have reached finish, you will then run up to the flag directly in front of your course. Pull the rope, and the flag will unfurl. The first person to unfurl their flag will win, and be able to choose one other survivor to accompany them to Japan for the night. Ok, get in position. Survivors ready. Go!

Jeff: Gotta hold on as long as you can. Don't let go... Oh Daniela you fell, go back to the beginning.

Daniela: Crap!

Jeff: It's been 10 minutes and everyone has fallen off except for Wayne, Erika, and Kareem. All three are just past the fourth and final checkpoint. They just have to get to the finish.

Jeff: 12 minutes and Oh! Kareem, back to checkpoint 4! Erika and Wayne who will win?

Wayne and Erika at the finish, and it's a race to the flag! Who will make it? And by split seconds,

ERIKA

loses!

Congratulations Wayne, good try Erika.

?Erika- I lost by a second. Ugh! That was kill!

Jeff: Wayne, you win, and who do you want to accompany you to Japan?

Wayne: Well, since Erika and me almost tied, I'm gonna pick her.

Jeff: Wayne and Erika, go ahead over to that boat. The rest of you, back to camp.

_Wayne and Erika relax on the way to Japan._

Erika: Thanks for picking me. I won't forget it.

Wayne: I didn't pick you just to be nice.

Erika: What does that mean?

Wayne: You and I will be targeted at tommorrow's Tribal Council. So if you convince all of the people who were from Tehachapi not to vote for a season 2 player, I'll tell my friends not to vote for one of you guys.

Erika: Then we should choose one person from Hawaii to eliminate.

Wayne: I just don't know...

Erika: Not Willa, she's in the Tehachapi group now.

Wayne: Ok. As long as they don't win Immunity tommorrow, we vote for one of them.

Erika: How about...

_Back at camp._

Kareem: I wish I had held on.

Rachel: It's no big deal.

Kareem: Yes it is. Wayne and Erika are probably making deals to eliminate one of us.

Rachel: Well it won't be me, and they probably won't pick you. I think they'll get rid of Monroe or Antonio.

Kareem: All I can hope for is that.

Wayne and Erika arrive at Japan, and eat.

Wayne- This was definitly the way to start off Survivor. The food was so good, and then the lady just told us story after story, and taught us a little Japanese. Then we stayed up and talked Project: Elimination Hawaii laughs for a little.

_At camp, everyone goes to sleep, and when they wake up Wayne and Erika are already back._

Daniela: How was it?

Erika: The food was good, and we learned a little Japanese and old stories. Daniela, could you get everyone in the Tehachapi alliance including Willa over by where we get tree mail?

Daniela: Uhh, ok?

_Over by the tree mail._

Erika: Ok, none of you knwo what this is about, so let's get this straight. Wayne and I made a deal last night. All of us vote for

Willa: What about...

Erika: I told him not to vote for you Willa. This'll keep all of us here for a while.

Jon: I'm in.

_Endurance Hawaii players._

Kareem: We are all on the chopping block tonight.

Rachel: Yeah.

Antonio: It's ok. We'll make it by.

_Endurance 2 players._

Wayne: Does everyone understand?

Maryelle: Got it.

_Everyone goes down to the mission site._

Jeff: Welcome to your first Immunity mission. You all are ready, I presume?

Daniela: I don't know about them, but I am.

Laughs

Jeff: Alright then, let's get to it. Each of you will have a long balance beam to walk along. Right next to the balance beam at different parts is a flag, colored whatever color you were on Endurance. You will have to walk along the beam until you make it to the first flag. Then, turn around, and bring it back to the start. If you fall off, you must go back to the beginning. If you fall off with the flag, you must put the flag back, then go back to the beginning. There are five flags apiece. The first person with all five flags at the start first will win the immunity necklace. Out of the other 15, 1 will be eliminated. Survivors ready? Go!

Jeff: Erika moving quickly, and she has her first flag. Oh she fell off. Be careful. Scooter going slowly, but not falling. Jonanthan doing well, and Daniela keeping up withe the pack.

Jeff: Scooter with his first flag and heading back. Jonathan with his first flag. Daniela with hers.

Jeff. Everyone with their first flag. Scooter, Jonathan, and Daniela after their second.

Jeff: Everyone after their second. Scooter has his second. Jonathan with his, and Daniela right behind.

Jeff: Oh! Daniela fell. That's a setback. Put your flag back.

Jeff: Scooter and Jonathan with their thrid. Everyone else with their second.

Jeff: Scooter and Jonathan have their fourth.

Jeff: Jonathan has his fifth and final flag. Scooter right behind. Wayne with his fourth. Maryell with her fourth. Jonathan fell. Oh! Can Scooter finish now? Yes! Scooter wins Immunity.

Scooter: Yes!

Jeff: Scooter, good job. Everyone else, you may be eliminated tonight. I'll see you at Tribal.

_Everyone at camp packs._

Rachel: Please not me, please not me, please not me.

Kareem: Shut up already!

_Tehachapi players._

Erika: I hope we aren't betrayed.

_Season 2 Players_

Scooter: We're sticking with the plan, right Wayne?

Wayne: Yep.

?Wayne- I hope Tehachapi players don't betray us. If they do, I could very well be the one gone tonight.

?Maryelle- Could I go tonight? Sure. Is it probable. No. I hope.

?Scooter- No worries tonight. The little necklace calms your nerves.

?Christa- No one know what can happen. We can only find out.

?Tyler- I don't think I'm a threat. Yet. I'll be staying.

?Michelle- I shouldn't be voted out, according to Wayne.

?Antonio- Me voted out? No way. I pose no threat at the present time.

?Willa- If the Endurance 2 players sway, I may be on a swaying boat tonight, on the way to the airport.

?Kareem- I think I'm going home. But you never know.

?Rachel- Kareem thinks he'll go, but I think I might. They could get rid of the weaker people first.

?Monroe- I really haven't talked to anyone yet. That might be my demise.

?Jon- I'm confident I'm staying.

?Julie- All I can do is pray.

?Jonathan- I am not getting my hopes up, just in case.

?Daniela- Erika says there's nothing to fear, so I won't be scared.

?Erika- I have to be confident I'm not going, or I will be.

Jeff: Welcome to your first Tribal Council. Since you are playing independently, each evictee will be part off the jury. Now, who thinks they're going?

Kareem: I do.

Jeff: Anyone else? Well, we'll find out soon. You will now vote, one by one. You can vote for anyone but Scooter.

Erika: Gotta do what ya gotta do.

Kareem: Hopefully your gone. VOTES FOR WAYNE.

Jon: Bye. KAREEM

Jeff: I'll go tally the votes.

Jeff: KAREEM.

Jeff: WAYNE

Jeff: ANTONIO

Jeff: WAYNE

Jeff: WAYNE

Jeff: ANTONIO

Jeff: ANTONIO

Jeff: Antonio with 3, Wayne with, 3 Kareem with 1.

Jeff: ANTONIO

Jeff: WAYNE

Jeff: WAYNE

Jeff: ANTONIO

Jeff: The first person voted off Survivor: Agrihan is...

ANTONIO

Antonio: Don't expect to get my vote if you're in the final two Wayne. I know you planned this.

Jeff: Your torch.

Jeff extinguishes Antonio's torch, and Antonio leaves the area.

Jeff: All of you have survived the first Tribal Council. Go on back to camp.

Antonio: It was an OK experiance, but I feel surprised. I never thought I'd be gone first.

WAYNE VOTED FOR ANTONIO

MARYELLE VOTED FOR ANTONIO

SCOOTER VOTED FOR KAREEM

CHRISTA VOTED FOR WAYNE

TYLER VOTED FOR KAREEM

MICHELLE VOTED FOR ANTONIO

ANTONIO VOTED FOR WAYNE

WILLA VOTED FOR ANTONIO

KAREEM VOTED FOR WAYNE

RACHEL VOTED FOR WAYNE

MONROE VOTED FOR WAYNE

JON VOTED FOR ANTONIO

JULIE VOTED FOR ANTONIO

JONATHAN VOTED FOR ANTONIO

DANIELA VOTED FOR ANTONIO

ERIKA VOTED FOR ANTONIO


End file.
